


The way i love you

by Kuraikya



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraikya/pseuds/Kuraikya
Summary: English is not my 1 language. But I hope you like it!
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

They had decided that they would not depart until tomorrow.  
It had started to rain and from the look of the cloud it would not stop until tomorrow morning, so they all gathered again around the campfire to discuss the events with her. He was sitting further away in an armchair. A beer bottle in his hand. He pretended not to care, but he never let Nora out of his sight. Watched Danse and Nora hanging over a map and exchanged lively. No idea what it was, but it made him angry watching her like that. MacCready knew it was bullshit, but he wanted to pull the bottle over Danse's head.  
But what made him more angry was that it seemed like Danse knew he was about to lose it. Every now and then Danse looked over to him and whenever he did, he grabbed his bottle so tightly that his bones came out white. This in turn seemed to increase Danse's smile.

Then Danse grabbed Nora's wrist to show her something and in that moment, MacCready shot up, standing there like the biggest idiot in the world, deftly grabbing his bottle higher on his neck to use it as a weapon with another elegant movement. MacCready was a killer and Danse knew it, the Paladin immediately felt the change in mood and turned around ready to MacCready. He was just about to take a step towards Danse, but then another hand intervened and also grabbed around the neck of the beer bottle. "No, no problem, if you can't do the rest, I'll finish my drink," it was Deacon who pointed outside with another slap on MacCready's shoulder. "Come on, I'll give you a cigarette for that."  
Everybody looked at Deacon confused, but it seemed to work because he let the Railroad agent pull him out of the room.  
They were both outside under a shelter that Sturges had recently built, and Deacon actually offered him a cigarette. Reluctantly, Robert accepted. Deacon lit his rather quickly and breathed out the smoke. "Man, that was pretty close." A hint of wit in his sentences, as usual. "If I hadn't been there, she'd still have thought you were a complete idiot for kicking Danse's ass. -Ha! Somehow, I would have loved to have seen that. Maybe that's where he hides his spare gun."  
Robert was starting to come to his senses and take a hit.  
"I have no idea what the heck this... you're talking about." The smoke tasted unusually warm today... " Right, I'm sure Nora knew you were jealous like a little boy." He was about to turn to him and contradict him, but Deacon raised his hand in warning, and MacCready fell silent instantly. "Do you need a new fire? Yours is out again." It was like they were having a perfectly normal conversation, and when Robert looked into his eyes, Deacon pointed to the door. They were overheard. As if to confirm, the door opened as Deacon handed him his lighter. "Damn, mine's empty too. I'm gonna go ask Piper if she has another one." Nora stepped out the door. "Is everything okay?" she asked, rubbing her shoulders, apparently freezing. "Yeah, yeah, yeah", waved Deacon off. "I'm out of fire. Let's see if Piper has one -- or Nick," he pushed himself past Nora.  
MacCready stood at the edge of the canopy, his hands buried in his coat pockets, looking out into the rain on Sanctuary Hills that they were all rebuilding.

Somehow, the sight of it upset him.

She stood beside him in silence. "I'll give you my fire if you like." He nodded silently and they turned to each other, slowly. She protected the flame of her lighter with her hand. He pulled something on the cigarette to light it and then they turned away from each other again, looking at their surroundings, which appeared grey and blurred. "Do you mind if I stay here for a while?" she asked. "No." he replied softly and barely audible.  
Perhaps it was an accident, but her arms touched briefly... That accidentally repeated itself a bit until her shoulders did not separate anymore, but it certainly still looked as if it was an accident...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again very short, I hope to have more time soon. If you want to see more in the meantime, come to my page Ko-fi.com/rediantblog or to Youtube Kuraikya

Staying in Diamond City had its advantages: a roof over your head (which MacCready welcomed) and not having to sleep with your eyes open. The disadvantage was that he and Nora had to share a room. They would meet with Nick Valentine in Goodneighbor tomorrow and try to decipher Kellog's memories. He didn't think much of all this "science", but he understood that Nora was grasping on straws. Had it been up to her, they would have left immediately, but the night and the exhaustion left no room for argument. But she looked exactly the same - her legs pulled to her chest and her head rested on her knees, her gaze lost.  
MacCready slipped down from the wall and angled his knees, his gun leaning beside him. Even though Diamond City was "safe", he would not put it too far away. "Let's have a drink," it was less a suggestion than a statement. She flashed as if she had just woken up, but she was quick to catch her breath. "I'm not in the mood for other guests..."  
"You don't have to... wait here." He re-shouldered his rifle and started to leave the room. Vadim did not like to allow guests to drink in the rooms (sometimes they did it very unpleasantly), but he made an exception for him. Satisfied with his prey, MacCready headed back into the room: Nora still hadn't moved an inch from her seat, but this time he dropped down beside her, handed her the vodka and put the gun beside him.  
At first they drank silently and then at some point he asked: "What do you think my profession would have been in your time? She laughed quietly. "I have no idea... Maybe pilot? The military might have been something for you." He raised an eyebrow. "So my backup weapon could be up my arse... butt? - like Danse? Leave it." She giggled and finally seemed to forget for a moment what it was all about. "Say something else."  
"You can't build hmmm... Maybe fix the car? You have steady hands." He shook his head again. "No, something else..."  
"Maybe hunter?"  
"Honestly, was there such a thing? What were you?"  
"I was a lawyer."  
He seemed interested, but her sad smile came back. "What do you do?"  
"Well, you stand up for a person to assert their rights in a court of law." He poked her with a foot that was close to her. "You haven't changed a bit.

She smiled again - gratefully this time.


End file.
